


A pilot needs to sleep

by DatenshiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon What Canon?, F/M, M/M, Rogue Three, Sleep, Slightly Smutty, my children who deserved better, rebelcaptainpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatenshiKate/pseuds/DatenshiKate
Summary: Bodhi Rook's sleep is precious. And becomes even more when he shares it with them.





	

The first time they were flying into hyperdrive. Baze and Chirrut were sitting together speaking in a hushed tone, K2SO and Cassian taking care of the controls. He sat down beside Jyn, blinking away tears. Galen is gone. She looked up to him, also with wet eyes, and no more words were needed as he pulled her to his chest, and she cried herself to sleep. The droid ended up making Cassian rest, and the captain sat down by his other side, barely conscious, until he rested his head on the pilot's shoulder and fell asleep quicker than a machine turning off. Bodhi felt comforted by their body warmth and drifted off to the sounds of their soft snoring. 

The second time they were almost too hurt to move, laying on the floor in the Rogue One. Cassian had at least three broken ribs and one ankle cranked in an unnatural angle. Jyn had cuts and bruises in every inch of exposed skin, a swollen purplish eye and her t-shirt was a blood-drenched rag. He barely had time to fly into hyperdrive before the whole combination of fatigue, cuts by grenade shrapnel and burning lungs from smog made his vision blurry. Next thing he knew, K2SO set him carefully on the ground before assuming his post. _But I'm the pilot…_ he managed to sit up, but couldn't do much more besides crawl into the empty space between Jyn and Cassian, and hold their hands. Bodhi thanked the Force for their breathing, uneven and hurt as it was, being still present, and drifted off to the sounds of their soft snoring.

The third time they were so tired, Cassian just pulled an exhausted pilot and made him lay between them, spooning him, Jyn's leg over them both, their breathing slowly turning back to normal. He still wasn't sure what made them do it – loneliness, adrenaline from the rebel victory, booze – but here they were, skin on skin, laying among humid sheets in this small bunk that could barely hold two people, let alone three, the heavy scent of sex warming the air around them. Cassian's stubble on his shoulder, Jyn's breasts pressed against his chest… he felt protected. He felt at home. Bodhi closed his eyes slowly, drifting off to the sounds of their soft snoring. 

He doesn't count anymore how many times it has been. Either in the base or during missions, that's his place now, hugging one of them and being hugged by the other, skin on skin, sharing protection against both the cold and the nightmares. Whether after making love slowly and lovingly, having a passion-fueled, raw fuck, or after just sharing cuddles and kisses. They are his and he's theirs, and that feeling of belonging he never had before makes him feel complete. And Bodhi hopes from the bottom of his heart nothing ever changes. 

But, on the other hand, it would be nice if they stopped snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon? What is canon? As far as I remember our brave pilot boy saved everyone.


End file.
